sonicandsegaallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Kidd
Alex Kidd is one of the main characters of his eponymous series. History There was a mascot for SEGA before Sonic did, his name is Alex Kidd. He started as a orphan in Mt. Eternal, training with "Shellcore" martial arts. He then heard he was a member of Radaxian Royal Family and decided to return back to Radaxian. He defeated Janken the Great and rescued his brother, Igul (also known as Egle) who became a king later. Afterwards, Alex went to find his long-lost father King Thunder. Personality Attire Igul Alex wears a blue/yellow jumpsuit with red accents and has a darker hair similar to his brother's. Stella Alex wears a purple jumpsuit & yellow boots and has a female look with brown hair and a yellow bow on his head. Shinobi World This time, Alex now wears a black ninja suit, white shoes, katana on his back and a blue shirt. Santa Alex wears a red santa suit, brown buckled belt, black boots, white gloves, lighter blue eyes and a blue gem on his chest. He used this attire in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed when you get him any time after December 25, 2012. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Alex Kidd punches with his right fist, then with his left fist before dealing a long-ranged kick for knockback. * Side Tilt: Alex Kidd deals a long-ranged punch with his enlarged fist. * Up Tilt: Alex Kidd does an upwards uppercut while spinning. * Down Tilt: Alex Kidd does a long-ranged downwards kick with his enlarged foot. * Dash Attack: Alex Kidd becomes a tornado while spinning into opponents like he did in Alex Kidd in Shinobi World. * Side Smash: Alex Kidd takes out his sword from Shinobi World and deals a straight-forward/downward slice with it. * Up Smash: Alex Kidd holds his head down before doing a spinning headbutt with his body erect (his head being enlarged). * Down Smash: Alex Kidd raises his large fist into the air before punching it on the ground in-order to cause a short-ranged shockwave to burst around him. * Neutral Aerial: Alex Kidd performs his iconic sex kick from Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle. * Forward Aerial: Alex Kidd enlarges his fist for a forward swipe with his hand. * Back Aerial: Alex Kidd flips back for a double backwards kick. * Up Aerial: Alex Kidd spins upwards for a flaming kick. * Down Aerial: Alex Kidd briefly uses his Pogo Stick to drop straight to the ground for bouncing. * Grab: Alex Kidd reaches out with his right hand. * Pummel: Alex Kidd punches the opponent with the other hand. * Forward Throw: Alex Kidd knocks the opponent away with the yellow cape from Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle. * Backward Throw: Alex Kidd briefly spins the opponent before tossing them backwards. * Upward Throw: Alex Kidd flings the opponent into the air with both hands. * Down Throw: Alex Kidd slams the opponent onto the ground before tossing multiple darts at them. Special Moves *Neutral Special - Power Bracelet: Alex Kidd executes a punch before launching a yellow wave of energy at the opponent. He can hit them for with the punch and the beam if he is close enough to the opponent. *Side Special - Sukopako Motorcycle: Alex Kidd hopes into his famed red motorcycle and charges at the opponent faster to knock them upwards. He can change the direction or even jump while driving. He can easily jump out of it by pressing the upwards tap of the control stick to get out. *Up Special - Cane of Flight: Alex Kidd uses the Cane of Flight to be granted the ability of air walking. This allows him to defy gravity for a short amount of time within the air as magic sparkles eminate from his body. Once the sparkles are gone, Alex Kidd will be left in a helpless state to fall. *Down Special - Janken: Alex Kidd plays the game of Janken by shaking his fist. Depending on the hand symbol, he deals that amount of damage on the opponent. It also doubles as a counter. **Rock: Basic weak punch attack, can block projectiles. **Paper: Stronger hand attack, can block physical attacks with no damage. **Scissors: Strongest attack for slash knockback, can break through shields. *All-Star Move - Peticopter: Alex Kidd shouts "Come on Peticopter!" before being engulfed by a large red spherical helicopter that he can control for a short amount of time. While controlling this pedal-powered aircraft, he can fly around and shoot missiles to harm opponents. It is near invulnerable to any forms of attacks and the flying speed of it can catch up with the fastest characters. He can freely move around in any direction easily with his famed Peticopter to blast away the competition. Quotes Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Sega Category:Human Characters Category:Alex Kidd Characters